Tatooine
Tatooine (pronounced /tætu'in/; Jawaese: Tah doo Een e8) was adesert world and the first planet in the binary Tatoo star system. It was part of the Arkanis sector in the Outer Rim Territories. It was inhabited by poor locals who mostly farmed moisture for a living. Other activities included used equipment retailing and scrap dealing. The planet was on the 5709-DC Shipping Lane, a spur of the Triellus Trade Route, which itself connected to the Sisar Run. The planet was not far from the Corellian Run. It had its own navigation system. However, it would still play a role in galactic events, serving as the home of Anakin Skywalker. It was here that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinnrecognized Anakin's potential to become a Jedi and where he introduced him to Obi-Wan Kenobi, his future master and mentor. Tatooine was also the home of Anakin's son, Luke, where he lived until his early adulthood. The planet acquired a bad reputation, often being viewed as the cesspool of the galaxy due to the large number of criminals who could be found there. Tatooine is thought to have been one of the oldest planets in known space and was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and silicate rock crust. Other notable geological features included theDune Sea, an enormous sodium-rich desert; Mushroom Mesa, a vast formation of giant standing stones; and the Jundland Wastes, a rocky region. There was a settlers' saying that one's eyes burn out faster by staring straight and hard at sun-scorched flatlands than by looking directly at the suns.9 Tatooine orbited two suns, Tatoo I andTatoo II and was covered in deserts and rock formations, so the days were extremely arid and bright, especially duringdouble noon. In fact, it was so brightly lit by the suns from space it could appear to be a star itself. This was the case for the people who discovered Tatooine as they first thought Tatooine was in fact a star until they approached and discovered that it was a desert planet. The planet circled the suns far enough to develop a stable, but very hot climate.9 Due to the extreme conditions, only a relatively mild region of its northern hemisphere was habitable, and less than 1% of the planet was covered in surface water. The average humidity level was 5.4%.One of the many extraordinary features unique to Tatooine was the mysterious mists, which rose regularly from the ground where desert sands met cliffs and mesas. Various theories of this moisture's origin were disputed by meteorologists and geologists, like water suspended in sandstone veins beneath the sand and complex chemical reactions which made it rise when the ground cooled, then fall underground again with the double sunrise.[9 Tatooine's harsh arid climate caused Humans to show signs of accelerated aging. The atmosphere could not have had helium, as it would have killed any mynocks that lived there. Tatooine was once a lush world that had large oceans and a world-spanning jungle inhabited by the native and technologically advanced Kumumgah. Against the elder's wishes they colonized nearby star systems but this drew the attention of theRakata. In 25,783 BBY, the Rakatan Infinite Empire invaded the planet, conquered and enslaved its native inhabitants and then abducted many to their other conquered worlds. After a terrible plague weakened the Rakata, the Kumumgah eventually rebelled and managed to drive the Rakata off the planet. In response they subjected the planet to an orbital bombardment that "glassed" (that is, fused the silica in the soil into glass, which then broke up over time into sand) the planet and boiled its oceans away. It is possible that the Kumumgah's excessive production started this drastic climatic change before the Rakata arrived. Nonetheless this change split the indigenous Kumumgah into two races: the Ghorfas and the Jaw